chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
C.Y.
C.Y. "Shi Wai", is a calm and mysterious grey she-wolf, and leader of the group of Chakra Heroes. Along with Ledňàček, her best friend and second-in-command, she is charged by Inabe to retrieve the powerful Destiny Sword. Despite her physical "defect", by which she used to be greatly ashamed of, C.Y. shows great sensibility and willpower, demonstrating to be an exceptional leader for the Heroes. Physical appearance C.Y. is an average-built, short yet sturdy-bodied wolf. She has short, thick grey fur covering her cheeks, chest, neck and tail, with a thick dark grey stripe running down the spine of her body, starting from her eyes, going all the way down her tail, where the dark grey forms a ring with a darker grey stripe elongating from it. Moreover, her tailtip, eartips, underbelly, front and hind feet share the same dark grey colour. C.Y.'s eyes are yellow in colour. Unusually, she has three eyes rather than two, the third one in the middle of her forehead. Understandably, C.Y. is ashamed of showing her 'malformation' so often covers her third eye with a turban. She also wears a necklace, with an hourglass pendant, which was a gift of her parents. C.Y. has thick legs with big paws and despite not being lithe, she demonstrates great agility while running. Personality Towards someone she does not know, C.Y. is introvert, timid, mistrustful and silent. This behaviour around others is caused by the fear of what others might think about her third eye. She does not often approach strangers, nor does she like crowded or noisy places. Instead, she prefers solitude, usually in a peaceful forest or a quiet sea shore. She does not like fighting, but if forced into combat she demonstrates great bravery. She hates seeing people under the oppression of others and she can easily lose control of her will and let her mysterious powers overcome her. Although the intervention of her powers often saves the day, C.Y. considers this a weakness, because she does not have the capacity to control it. Towards someone who accepts her diversity, like Lednacek, her character changes completely: she becomes frank, caring, loyal, confident and protective. However, C.Y. does have a dark side, represented by her fear of the mysterious and dark visions she has. She is constantly tormented by the self doubt they spur, because she cannot find an explanation for them and she does not want to involve the rest of the Gang with her troubles for she fears it might represent danger for her friends, although not knowing how this will affect the future. She feels responsible for whatever happens to the other members of the Chakra Heroes, and she can easily lose faith in herself if their life is put in harm's way. This very side of her character needs the help and moral support of Led, C.Y.'s best friend and right-hand man, who is willing to aid her whenever she needs. History 'Before the events of the comic' C.Y.'s parents' identity is unknown. The young she-wolf was born an only child, but since her birth, her parents knew she would not be like the others as the pup had been born with the third eye and with it demonstrated some uncommon abilities, such as being able to guess where her friends were hiding during hide and seek, or to foresee her parents' return from the hunt without any prior knowledge. Her childhood did not last long, she soon felt the weight of ignorance and prejudice coming from her companions. In those days, they started calling her "C.Y." as a sign of scorn (citation needed as to why), and the name became so popular among the pack members, that even C.Y.'s parents started calling her by it. Two months later, after a stormy night, C.Y. woke up alone. All of her companions, including her parents, had gone away. She had been abandoned by them. Her confusion did not allow her to use her powers to localize them, in fact her powers were not working at all, no matter how hard she tried. She spent the whole day searching for them with no results. Only at the end of the day, she noticed that she was wearing an odd object, a piece of wood and glass with sand in it, supposedly a goodbye gift by their parents. She spent the following nights alone, crying alone. However, she could hear a voice near her, telling her not to cry. She did not know who it was as she saw nobody in the surroundings, but she felt that the voice and whoever it belonged to did not mean any harm. C.Y. was assured a little. Eventually, she decided to leave her original pack territory to reach a place that did not remind her of her sadness. During that time, not knowing who she would meet and learning from her past experiences, she covered her third eye with a turban and avoided to talk to anybody. 'As of Chapter One' She spent many months alone, during which she enhanced her mysterious powers until she arrived to Lednacek's shore and met him. Fearing he would judge her, like all those before, she left immediately after seeing him and hid in the nearby forest. However, when she saw that an evil wolf called Steel attacked him and his family she was reminded of her past, that she never had a family to protect, and her instinct told her not to abandon this one. Much like on the nights where the voice whispered to her, she heard that same voice, encouraging her to go. Her powers would help her foresee Steel's moves, so she thought her intervention could make the difference. She threw herself bravely at Steel and pleaded with Led not to abandon his family in need. However, during this moment of distraction; Steel killed Lednacek's old friend Urashima. The sight of the old dying wolf startled her so much that C.Y. lost control over herself and the voice she constantly heard finally revealed itself, it was inside her! Wrapped in a vortex of pure power and feeling strength beyond all limits, C.Y. attacked Steel in an explosion of rage and brought him down. Immediately after, the strength that filled her suddenly departed, leaving her fatigued and hollow. She did not see that Steel had not yet been defeated. In one last desperate attempt to kill her, Steel attacked her and removed the turban from her head and without much strength left to control himself plummeted into a tree and ended his life. C.Y., now lacking the only protection that made her appear normal, turned toward Led and showed her true self, her three eyes. Reading from his expression that he was clearly shocked, she ran away from him and stopped on the shore, meditating on what she had just done. She was surprised to see that Led had followed her and was right there, next to her. He wanted her to know that he was grateful to her, and that he considered her to be a brave wolf, completely ignoring her difference. That gesture of kindness created a bond between the two and enabled the build up to a solid friendship. During Urashima's funeral that evening, C.Y. and Led decided to leave and fight evil in favour of the weak. Also that night, C.Y. finally revealed her name to Lednacek and despite knowing the origin of that name, she finally decided to embrace her past, because it was a part of her and wanted him to call her by C.Y. for this reason. 'As of Chapter Two' We meet C.Y. at the beginning of Chapter Two on a rock along with her group of Chakra Heroes, confronting the evil Red and his minions. C.Y. orders the Heroes to save Inabe and his pack, so the group of seven scatters to fight Red's minions. C.Y. finds herself confronting Red himself, and after showing him her tremendous glare, she forces him and his team to retreat. When the danger is over, C.Y. reaches Inabe and asks if he's okay. The wolf thanks her for saving him, and presentations follow. After Inabe has introduced his two traveling companions, Furie and Futatsu, a conversation around the mysterious Destiny Sword starts. Inabe states that Red was persecuting him in order to get the Sword, and that he knows about the powerful weapon because he is a prophet. When Furie asks Inabe to entrust the research of the Destiny Sword to the Chakra Heroes, C.Y. is astonished. Furie explains that she sees something within her, something that no one else has. According to the she-wolf, "ShiWai" would share a striking resemblance to the time goddess Shiva, and would possess the ability to sense the Destiny Sword's power. C.Y. hardly believes her ears, but, soothed by Led's comforting presence, she accepts the duty Inabe gives her, and agrees to meet him again four days after, at the Chakra Headquarters. As Inabe and his pack leave, C.Y. and the other Heroes reach the Headquarters and start discussing about a prophecy Inabe left them: "You will find the Sword in the deepest of depths". As several Heroes suggest places where the Sword could be hidden, Led comes up with the most sensible option: an underwater cave, and Konohana Island is chosen for inspection, being it studded with cave that reach far underwater. Once on Konohana Island, the Heroes take a look around to look for a deep cave, like the prophecy said. A large tree catches C.Y,'s eye, and Kuma tells her that it's Konohana, the Guardian Sapling. A while after, Cheetah suggests inspecting a cave whose appearance is gloomy and threatening, imagining that it could hide the Sword. Deep in the cave, after the group arrives to a crossroads, C.Y. senses something coming from one of the tunnels ahead and rushes towards what looks like a strong light. At the other end of the tunnel, she finds a wide chamber, where she sees what she would have never imagined: the shiny wolf from one year back, standing in front of her. As Led and Kuma reach her from the tunnel, C.Y. tells them what she sees, but Led objects her saying that the chamber is utterly dark, and that there is no one excluding them, except for an old, dirty, cracked statue of a wolf. C.Y. states that she doesn't see any statue, but recognizes the name "Shiranui" inscripted on the pedestal where the shiny wolf is standing. The wolf is Shiranui himself! When Motyl and Cheetah reach the chamber and head for the statue, Motyl, sad for the bad looks of the latter, uses her healing powers on it and suddenly, the Destiny Sword appears in its rejuvinated paw. At this point, C.Y. does see the statue and the Sword: Shiranui is gone. She asks Led for advice, and her friend suggests to hurry and take it, because that's what they came for. While they head for the weapon, a malignant laugh spreads in the chamber, and two glowing red eyes peek from the darkness. As everyone looks around confused, a deep voice addresses the Chakra Heroes, saying that the worst is yet to come. 'As of Chapter Three' Coming soon As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships With Led C.Y.'s relationship with Lednacek is apparently difficult, because of her fear of his judgement towards her defect But things change after Led finds out about her third eye. To her surprise the wolf does not think of her as a freak or someone to avoid, instead he states; "She is no monster to his eyes." This fact is enough to give back to C.Y. all the faith she had lost when she was alone. Thanks to Led's kindness, she will no longer need to carry a turban to hide behind, because she knows that her friend will always be there to support and protect her. What initially was a timid friendship soon grows into something bigger, a feeling both the wolves are aware of but that none of the two is brave enough to reveal. Despite the difficulties of their quest, C.Y. and Led remain united and form a strong companionship, a leading couple for the rest of the Gang. With Kuma Although less clear than the relationship with Led, C.Y. also shares a bond with Kuma. She considers him a great friend and she feels responsible for him getting injured because she understands his very sensitive character. However she does not feel anything bigger than that, because her heart is just for Led. On the other hand, Kuma does feel something for her which he is too timid to reveal and also because he knows Led is fond of her too. So for the moment, their relationship remains at stalemate. -'END OF SPOILER WARNING'- Powers and abilities Main article: Ajna C.Y.'s body is infused with a mysterious power. Not only is she able to read others' minds but also to foresee what is going to happen in the near future. However, these abilities do not always work, as C.Y. does not seem to be able to control them yet. The powers are locked and unlocked on a random basis and this increases the risk that she might lose her abilities right when she needs them. C.Y. also seems to host an entity within her, an entity no one, not even her, knows anything about. When under pressure or after a very strong discharge of emotions, C.Y.'s body would start glowing purple and she would be wrapped in smoke, in the shape of a wolf. Her eyes would glow bright yellow and in this form, she would be much taller, stronger and more unpredictable than her normal self. However, after leaving this state and returning to the normal one, C.Y. suffers from a huge loss of energy due to the immense effort of bringing the entity out. This is why the entity's appearances are quite rare and they usually last only some seconds. This mysterious power C.Y. has was named Ajna the Chakra Spirit. However, the she-wolf is afraid of this power, because she cannot control it like she would like to as Ajna's appearances are random and it can happen that the Spirit does not respond to C.Y.'s command of being unleashed whenever she wants. Starting from Chapter Two, however, after one year of training, C.Y. is finally able to partially control her Chakra Spirit. Which by this point has become a more defined, almost substantial shape. Still, the rest of her powers, her foretelling and mind-reading ability are still difficult for her to control and this is probably linked to the fact that Ajna has not been completely tamed. One last ability C.Y. possesses comes in the form of mysterious and dark visions, or to hear voices and prophecies and see wolves and objects that no one else can percept. The reason for all these visions, like the one she had on Led's shore right before leaving with him, is currently unknown. Techniques The techniques the Heroes used are unnamed in the comic. However, they do have a name to be distinguished. Mind reader: C.Y. can read her opponent's thoughts and foretell their next move. Unleashing Ajna (Nebulous Form): C.Y. summons all her strengths to unleash her Chakra, Ajna. In the Nebuous Form, Ajna is more unpredictable and C.Y. consumes a lot of energy while her spirit is rampaging. Unleashing Ajna (Substantial Form): C.Y. gathers her energies and unleashes her Chakra, Ajna. In the Substantial Form, C.Y. can talk while in power mode, and Ajna is much stronger and easier to control. However, the energy consumed by C.Y. is greater. Trivia *C.Y. was the first Chakra character to be created. *Her design is based on that of Cy, a deceased kitten affected by cyclopia. *As of date, Steel and Urashima are the only characters in the comic who never saw C.Y.'s third eye, the former because he was killed before, and the prior because he was already blind from the hit he received. **Similarly, so far, four characters in the story do not know her name., Steel, Urashima, Shirotora and Near, the first two for the same reasons as above, and the other two because they left before she could tell them her name. Read more For more pictures,go to C.Y.(Photo Gallery)